halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers/2007 Remake Timeline
Michael Myers is the main character in the reboot of the ''Halloween'' franchise (For earlier incarnations, see Michael Myers). Biography Childhood Michael Myers was the second of three children born to Deborah Myers and an unidentified father in the suburbs of Haddonfield, Illinois. From an early age, Michael began exhibiting signs of abnormal, antisocial behavior including a complete lack of empathy and a fascination with harming small animals. His family life was dysfunctional; his mother worked as an exotic dancer, his older sister Judith could not stand him, and his mother's live-in boyfriend, Ronnie White, was a callous, abusive man who was always threatening to harm Michael. The only member of the family that Michael had any appreciation for was his infant sister, Angel, whom he nicknamed Boo. Michael was incapable of coping with the world around him and sought solitude by hiding his face behind masks. When Michael was ten-years-old, he went to school on the day of Halloween. While in the restroom, he was bullied by an older student named Wesley Rhoades, who teased Michael over the fact that his mother was a stripper at the Rabbit in Red Lounge. Michael railed back against the bully, but Principal Jim Chambers broke the fight up before it could get out of hand. He gave Michael a detention. While searching through Michael's school bag, Chambers discovered a dead cat sealed inside of a plastic bag as well as a stack of photographs depicting dead animals in various states of mutilation. He telephoned Michael's mother as well as a child psychologist named Doctor Sam Loomis and asked them to come to his office to discuss Michael. After school, Michael followed Wesley Rhoades through the woods and ambushed him. Wearing a clown mask over his face, he repeatedly beat Wesley with a large tree branch until the boy was dead. That evening, Deborah asked his older sister Judith to take Michael out for Halloween. She warned Michael that she had not forgotten about the incident at school, but was completely blind to the deep-seated emotional trauma that was clearly manifesting inside Michael's mind. As it was, Judith dismissed her mother's request and left Michael to his own devices, preferring instead to go up to her bedroom with her boyfriend Steven Haley. Michael went trick 'r treating by himself and returned home fairly early in the evening. After enduring more verbal abuse from his crippled, would-be stepfather Ronnie White, Michael suffered a psychotic break. Still wearing his clown costume, Michael went into the kitchen to get a butcher knife and a role of duct tape. He found Ronnie White passed out in the living room and bound the man's body to the chair with the tape. He then slit his throat open with the knife and hovered above him so that Ronnie could see the face of the one who killed him. While Ronnie bled out, Michael stabbed him several more times in the face and chest. Note shown, but confirmed by a news reporter following the incident He then found Steve Haley in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He clubbed him across the back of the head with an aluminum baseball bat then beat him several more times until he was dead. Michael found a mask that Steve had purchased for Halloween and switched it out with his clown mask. He went upstairs to his sister Judith's room. He hovered above her bed while her back was turned and began running his fingers across her leg. Judith was instantly irate with him and slapped Michael several times across his masked face. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. Judith tried to get away, but Michael followed her into the hallway where he further stabbed her, inflicting a total seventeen wounds. A total of seventeen stab wounds was also confirmed by the news reporter. Michael came downstairs, removed his mask and went to the crib housing his baby sister. He kissed her on the forehead, said "Happy Halloween, Boo." and then brought the baby outside. A short while later, Deborah Myers returned home to see a blood-soaked Michael sitting on the sidewalk cradling his sister. Michael was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. He became the patient of Doctor Loomis who spent many sessions with Michael, hoping to find a way to help him. As it was, Michael seemed to possess no memory of the incident and had no idea that he was responsible for killing four people. It is revealed in a cut scene that the police attributed the murder of Wesley Rhoades to Michael as well. At first, Michael was a model patient and the hospital staff felt that it was therapeutic for him to make his own masks. A prison guard named Ismael Cruz befriended Michael and tried to keep the boy in good spirits. Deborah Myers visited him once a week, but was still blind to the fact that her son was a psychopathic killer. Within a year, Michael grew more and more withdrawn. He wore his masks with greater frequency, claiming that they hid his ugliness. He asked Doctor Loomis when he would be able to go home, to which Loomis always reminded him of the terrible things he had done. On one particular visit, Deborah gave Michael an old photograph of himself and his little sister. She thought Michael might like to hang it in his bedroom. Loomis and Deborah walked out of the room, leaving Michael in the care of a nurse named Wynn. Wynn took a look at the picture of the two children and commented on how beautiful Michael's sister was rather rudely, stating that "she couldn't possibly be related to him." Michael waited for her to turn her back before grabbing the fork off of his tray and lodging it into her collar, killing her. Loomis and Deborah raced back into the room and she saw for the first time, the monster that her son truly was. Unable to cope with this, Deborah Myers took her own life shortly following this incident. Break-Out Michael spent the next seventeen years at Smith's Grove, never saying a word. He sat in his cell and made masks which he used to decorate his room. Michael was called in for a parole hearing to determine whether he was mentally fit to stand trial. A city councilman took one look at Michael and determined that he should never be allowed out of Smith's Grove. Administrator Morgan Walker denied him parole. Cut scene Immediately following this, Michael decided to break out. While being transferred back to his cell, he broke free of his manacles and killed six prison guards as well as a receptionist named Gloria. The death of guard Noel Kluggs was revealed in a cut scene He walked out of Smith's Grove and made his way to a nearby truck stop where he killed a truck driver named Joe Grizzly in a restroom. He took Grizzly's clothes and discarded his hospital robes. Michael made his way all the way back to Haddonfield. He stopped at his old family home, which as now in a severe state of disrepair. He pulled up a few floorboards and retrieved the knife and mask that he used on the night he killed his sister. Apparently Michael hid these away after the initial murders though this was never indicated in the flashback sequence. He then went to the cemetery where he stole the headstone of his older sisiter, Judith Myers. He replaced it with the crucified remains of a dead animal. He brought the headstone back to the Myers' house and placed it in Judith's old room. Finding Angel Myers It was at this point that Michael learned about Laurie Strode. Through a means that is as yet unclear, Michael knew that Laurie Strode was his baby sister "Boo" all grown up. Michael wanted Laurie, but first needed to isolate her by doing away with all elements of Laurie's current life; namely, her friends and family. On Halloween night, Laurie's close friend Lynda Van der Klok and her boyfriend Bob Simms broke into the Myers home to drink beer and have sex. Michael bided his time, silently watching them from within the shadows of Judith's bedroom. After the couple were done, Michael followed Bob Simms downstairs. He stabbed him through the chest with knife, pinning him to the wall (Repeated from the original film). He then went back upstairs (with a bed sheet over his head) and strangled Lynda Van Der Klok to death. Michael then went to the Wallace residence where Laurie's friend Annie Brackett was babysitting a girl named Lindsey Wallace. Annie neglected her babysitting duties and brought Lindsey with her to the nearby Doyle house where Laurie was babysitting young Tommy Doyle. She returned to the Wallaces' house where she set out to have sex with her boyfriend Paul. Michael appeared before them and killed Paul by stabbing him in the chest. He chased after Annie, promptly catching her, then, after she got free and grabbed a knife, hitting and disarming her. He then held her captive while he cut and slashed away at her bare chest, enacting the torture that had fascinated him since childhood. After he left her a bloody mess on the floor in the foyer, he also hung her dead boyfriend from a noose in the same room and placed a Jack-o'-lantern overtop his head. Laurie soon came over and found Annie, badly wounded but still alive on the floor. While Laurie was calling 9-1-1, Michael Myers stepped out of the shadows and attacked her. Michael grabbed Laurie and began tossing her about the room. She picked up a chair and threw it through a pair of French doors. She climbed out into the yard and shambled back to the Doyle house screaming for Tommy to let her in. Michael followed her across the street and muscled his way through the locked door. Laurie and the children ran upstairs and tried to lock themselves in the bathroom. Two officers responding to a 911 call arrived, but Michael killed both of them, stabbing them with his large butcher knife. Returning his attention to Laurie, he managed to get a hold of her whereupon Laurie fainted. Michael carried Laurie back to the house he grew up in. When she awakened, she found herself in the basement of the house, the body of Lynda Van Der Klok and the stolen headstone of Judith Myers lying next to her. Michael silently approached her, dropped to his knees and removed his mask. He set down his knife and pulled an old photograph out of his pocket. The photo was of himself and Laurie when she was still a baby - the same photo that his mother had given him shortly before her suicide. Laurie didn't understand the significance of the photo, but took the opportunity to scoop up Michael's knife and stab him in the shoulder with it. Michael was temporarily incapacitated, but quickly revived and followed Laurie into the neighbor's yard. He trapped her inside an empty swimming pool and loomed over her. Doctor Loomis, having been tracking Michael's actions ever since his escaped, arrived on the scene and shot Michael several times in the back. He fell to the floor of the pool and Loomis helped Laurie to climb out. Michael awakened moments later and climbed out of the pool. He found Laurie nearby inside of a police cruiser and violently yanked her out the door. He dragged her back into the Myers house, but Doctor Loomis tried to distract Michael, pleading with him to let Laurie go. He apologized for failing him and offered himself up as an alternative to killing Laurie. Michael grabbed Loomis' head with both hands and crushed his skull but as Michael walked towards Laurie, Loomis grabs his foot to try and stop him, Michael shakes him off and Loomis Lost consciousness. This distraction gave Laurie the chance to escape again. She fled deeper into the house and tried to hide from Michael by climbing up into the ceiling. Michael discovered where she was and began poking holes in the ceiling with a broken beam. Laurie crawled across a weak patch of plaster and fell through the ceiling onto the floor. As she stood up, Michael tackled her and they both barreled through a balcony window, falling to the ground below. Laurie revived first, but Michael was completely covered in blood. She picked up Doctor Loomis' gun again and aimed it at Michael's face. She pressed the trigger several time with no results. Michael suddenly awakened and Laurie pulls the trigger again. Laurie shoots Michael in the head and Laurie began yelling in terror, and sadness. Family is Forever Miraculously, Michael survived this apparent fatal gunshot wound. He was loaded into an ambulance and driven off towards the County Coroner's Office. Through an act of fate, ambulance driver Alan Hooks accidentally struck a cow crossing the road, killing him instantly. The impact revived Michael who broke out of the back of the ambulance and used a broken shard of glass to decapitate Hooks' partner Gary Scott. Michael disappeared and to all accounts, no official investigation as to his whereabouts was put under way. For the next two years, Michael lived as a hermit on the outskirts of the town, patiently biding his time, waiting for the chance to find his sister once again. He began living in an old cabin off Eagle Road, although the owners of the property would chase him off from time to time. Invariably though, Michael always returned. Michael's only companion was his mother, whose image existed within his own mind as an angel dressed in white. Deborah Myers was the guiding force behind Michael's actions both in life and now even in death. Under Deborah's advice, Michael kept to himself until the time was ready for him to strike again. In 2009, two years after his last rampage, Michael had cause to kill again. The land owners of the cabin he had been living in had encountered him in their field. Floyd, his daughter Jazlean and her husband Sherman warned Michael about trespassing on their land and the two men began beating Michael down with tire irons and baseball bats. After suffering several blows, Michael donned his "Shape" mask and struck back. He stabbed Sherman to death with a hunting knife, then impaled Floyd on a pair of antlers affixed to the front of his truck. Jazlean tried to retreat inside the vehicle, but Michael pulled her out and stabbed her to death. He then killed and ate their family dog, Ivan. Michael then made a foray into the city proper for the first time in two years. He went to the Rabbit in Red Lounge where his mother once worked as a dancer. Michael was outside the back of the building when he was discovered by a bouncer named Howard Boggs. Boggs thought that Michael was a homeless hippie rooting through the garbage and warned him to leave. Michael grabbed Boggs and slammed him down hard on the ground. He stomped his boot into Howard's skull, crushing it. He then dragged the body inside the club and hung it from a string of holiday lights. Michael then took to slaughtering the two other occupants of the club: proprietor Lou Martini and a dancer named Misty Dawn. He broke Martini's arm and slammed him into the walls with enough force that he quickly died. Misty tried to run away, but Michael caught up with her and killed her by repeatedly smashing her face into a glass mirror. The following day on Halloween, Michael wandered into town towards a book store where he found his old adversary Sam Loomis. Loomis had written a book on the previous murders called "The Devil Walks Among Us" and was attending a signing at the store to promote it. Michael watched from afar and the voice of his mother reminded him how Loomis was profiting off their family's misery. Michael wordlessly vowed to himself that he would take care of Loomis in due time. That evening, Michael lurked outside a Halloween barn rave called the Phantom Jam. He murdered a young partier named Wolfie and a girl named Harley David. Harley was a friend of Laurie Strode, though it is unclear whether Michael was aware of this fact, nor the fact that Laurie had been attending the party as well. Michael then went to the Brackett residence at 15 Cherrywood Road where Laurie had been living. He encountered a police deputy named Andy Neale guarding the house from outside. Michael s tepped out from behind a tree and choked Neale to death. He then went inside where he encountered the third survivor of his last rampage - Annie Brackett. Michael appeared before Annie in her bathroom, but when she tried to run, Michael grabbed her and battered her across the room. He then butchered her and left her for dead much like he did two years earlier. Moments after this, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya Rockwell. The two girls went upstairs to the bathroom and discovered Annie bloody on the floor. Mya came downstairs to call for help but Michael attacked Mya and stabbed her in the chest in the downstairs kitchen. He then went back upstairs to get his sister who ran off screaming into the night. Laurie was nearly rescued by a passing motorist named Becks , but Michael caught up with them and killed the driver by shoving his face through the passenger side window. He then flipped the car over with Laurie inside, sending it tumbling down a ravine. With Laurie now unconscious, Michael collected his prey and carried her back to his sanctuary cabin. By this point, the town police were very much aware of Michael's recent slaughter and knew where he had taken Laurie. Sheriff Brackett called in a helicopter unit and police squad cars surrounded the cabin. Doctor Loomis arrived as well and entered the cabin in another effort to save Laurie from her psychotic brother. Loomis told Michael that Laurie needs to come with her. Laurie said that the illusion young Michael Myers is holding her down. Doctor Loomis tells Laurie Strode that no one is holding her down. The image of Deborah Myers gave Michael a nod of approval and he pushed Loomis. Michael pulled out his knife and slashed and stabbed Doctor Loomis's face and chest. Sheriff Brackett then shot Michael in the chest twice resulting in Michael getting impaled. Laurie then finally came to her senses and finds Loomis dead and Michael impaled. Laurie came up to Michael and told him that she loves him. Michael tried to attack Laurie, but was to badly wounded to do it. Laurie then grabbed his knife and stabbed him several times in the chest and once in the face Killing him instantly just after that Laurie was shot down she survived but was put in an insane asylum. Unrated Director's Cut The image of Deborah Myers gave Michael a nod of approval and he tackled Loomis, sending them both crashing through the wall to the outside. As the two grappled, Michael removed his mask, shouted "Die!" then stabbed Loomis in the stomach. When Loomis fell to the ground, the police had a clear shot and opened fire on Michael, gunning him down in the middle of the field. Notes & Trivia *Unlike his 4-6 and H20 counterparts, the remake Michael does not attack children. He is given many chances, including Lindsey Wallace, Tommy Doyle , and Mark, and yet showed no interest in harming them. *Also unlike his counterparts, this Michael still loves his sister, Laurie Strode, and except for a brief moment when she stabs him in the shoulder in H1, shows no desire to kill her. *The remake Michael is the first and only one to talk as he spoke as a kid and howled "Die!" to Dr.Loomis in the director's cut of the second film. References Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Male characters Category:Killers Category:1980's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Villains Category:Antagonists